La danza del Erotismo
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Un momento íntimo entre pareja, besos, caricias, pero eso no consume el fuego. (Se podría decir que es "Solo para ti II")


_La danza del erotismo_

* * *

Aquí estamos, tu y yo. Me gustaría decir que estamos solos, pero no es así. Y es eso lo que os insita a continuar, el temor de ser descubiertos, la dulce sensación de peligro… la lujuria y la pasión arremolinándose una junto al amor.

Hace rato que me deshice de tu ropa¡No sabes cuanto me estorbaba! Necesitaba degustar tu piel, morder tu cuello y lamer cada rincón de tu piel.

Ya lo he hecho, y en estos instantes tengo todos mis deseos volcados en mis actuales acciones.

No sabes lo que me fascina verte así, como ahora. Tus piernas abiertas, tus manos una entre tus labios y la otra presionando la almohada. Los temblores recorren tu cuerpo cada vez que tu miembro es acariciado por mis labios, es tan delicioso tenerte así… a mi merced.

Tu respiración tan agitada, esas mejillas sonrosadas, tu piel que parece echar chispas de electricidad en cada roce. Me enloqueces.

No se cuanto tiempo esperé para tenerte así, piel con piel, tu intimidad en mis labios. Y me encantaría hacerte gritar, es mi reto justo ahora, hacer que un solo grito escape de tus labios, prueba inequívoca de que te estoy haciendo sentir mas placer del que jamás podrás sentir.

Finalmente, tu esencia llena mi boca y es para mi una delicia beber el líquido que brota de tu virginal cuerpo, mas no lo he conseguido, mi objetivo no ha sido logrado… no importa, la noche aún es joven.

Beso tu cuerpo entero. ¿Quién diría que hay tanta pasión en mí?

Te doy la vuelta y acaricio tu espalda, la beso… bajo. Puedes sentir mi peso colocándose sobre ti, se que te gusta esto, y lo se por que a mi me encanta. Tú has llegado al éxtasis una vez, creo que es mi turno.

Con una de mis manos me abro paso, no entro a tu cuerpo, no, aún no, solamente me encierro entre esas esferas de carne que me dan lo suficiente para poder satisfacerme un poco. No me siento mal por embestirte, ni por estar satisfaciéndome, después de todo, tú gimes suavemente conmigo.

Alcanzo la gloria a tu lado, y siento que tú deseas alcanzarla conmigo. Pequeño travieso, no creas que ha pasado desapercibido para mí el hecho de que te has estado tocando mientras yo buscaba la cumbre.

Te volteo y te miro, mis manos recorres tus facciones… por todos los dioses, eres tan hermoso.

Tus piernas abiertas y esa mirada de súplica en tu mirada, y yo estoy listo de nuevo.

No puedo esperar, mi cuerpo explota en deseo, levanto sus caderas, y enredas tus piernas a mis costados. Sin prepararte, no tengo tiempo para eso… sin explorarte, a ti no te interesan mis dedos… sin nada de eso, comienzo a tomarte.

Que calurosa sensación, que hermoso es esto. Tus uñas se clavan en mis brazos y creo que me haces sangrar, no me importa. Mis ojos se cierran y dejo escapar un lastimero sonido. Me estás lastimando, tu estrechez me está lastimando. Y no sabes lo bien que se siente.

Y para mi sorpresa, me jalas para que te bese, tus lágrimas cálidas recorren tu rostro y tusa piernas me jalan, diciéndome así que quieres que me mueva. Nunca te he negado nada.

Comienzo a moverme y soy yo quien libera sonidos de leve excitación, los tuyos son solo murmullos apagados, que no siguen así por mucho tiempo.

Ambos lo sabemos, necesitamos mas el uno del otro, nos separamos bruscamente y te das la vuelta, manos y rodillas apoyadas al colchón. He tenido este sueño tantas veces que me parece imposible que sea realizar.

De golpe estoy nuevamente dentro de ti, tu espalda a mi merced, te araño, te muerdo, por que no encuentro otra forma de desahogarme.

Embisto tan fuerte como puedo y aún así, el fuego se niega a salir de mis entrañas. Tomo tu miembro en mi mano y te acaricio al ritmo de mis furiosas embestidas, pronto, tu mano acompaña a la mía.

Finalmente susurras mi nombre desenfrenadamente, y yo susurro el tuyo. Mis dientes alcanzan tu hombro mientras detienes tu cuerpo y mi peso en el aire, ya que tu mano "libre" la has llevado hasta mi cabeza, buscando un beso. Desesperado, desenfrenado, buscando sacar ese fuego ardiente que nos consume.

Una voz me llama por mi nombre, es apenas un susurro, un susurro que no atiendo por la furia de una potente descarga estalla en mi cuerpo y me apoyo sobre ti.

La música llena mis oídos y escucho mi respiración agitada, escucho tu risita.

No te oyes cansado, vaya que tienes resistencia. Tus labios se presionan en mi frente y es cuando reacciono. Si tu estás de espaldas a mi¿Cómo es posible que me beses de esta forma?

Levanto la mirada y siento que el mundo entero se detiene.

Estamos en un salón de fiestas, no cualquiera, estamos en el recinto de Athena. Las luces están apagadas y solo algunas luces iluminan de vez en cuando la pista.

Tú estás en mis brazos, o tal vez yo estoy en los tuyos. Un suave carmín colorea tus mejillas mientras besas mi rostro repetidamente.

.-. ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué si estoy bien¡He cometido una locura! Yo y mis malditas alucinaciones, pero no puedes culparme por desearte hasta la locura, aunque el echo de que me he estado restregando contra tu pierna hasta alcanzar el clímax, aquí, en un salón lleno de gente puede que sea algo que no me perdones.

Sonríes. Me perdonas. Me dices que no me preocupes. Que tú también lo has disfrutado un poco. Todo con una sonrisa.

.-. Ve a cambiarte – me dices – Esa mancha en tu pantalón se puede hacer visible si llegan a encenderse las luces.

Asiento con la cabeza y me retiro procurando que nadie me vea.

Por todos los dioses. Esa sonrisa tuya estuvo a punto de hacerme brincar sobre ti como animal en celo para cumplir mis fantasías. Fantasías que no he cumplido, ya que tu sigues siendo virgen, y yo te sigo deseando.

No tardo mucho en ir y venir de mi templo. Mi templo, el lugar donde siempre ocurren mis fantasías. Donde siempre habrá un invasor al que no correría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Y te veo, observando a la pareja que contrae nupcias bailando, mientras acaricias el anillo de oro que te he dado. Si… dentro de poco, nosotros también nos vamos a casar.

Me acerco a ti y tu mirada se vuelca en mí. Te haces hacia delante en la silla y yo me siento como vaquero, pasando detrás de ti manteniéndote entre mis piernas abiertas.

Te abrazo y beso tu cuello, debo dejar de ser tan libidinoso, ya que a decir por el hecho de que te has tensado, estoy absolutamente seguro de que has sentido mi nuevamente endurecido miembro pegado a tu divino trasero.

.-. ¿Amor? – Me dices, yo me acerco.

.-. ¿Mm?

.-. Si vas a necesitar un poco de "atención" – presiento que vas a regañarme – Avísame… yo te ayudo a que tu ropa se conserve intacta.

Si fuera tan inocente como muchos piensan, se me habrían subido los colores al rostro, pero en lugar de ello, sonrío, es la primera vez que me ofreces algo así. Más no tomo esta oportunidad.

Pasa la velada y nos ponemos de pié, es hora de que regresemos al templo, y mi acompañante de vivienda ya está totalmente dormido.

.-. Gracias por haber venido.

Afrodita nos sonríe. Se ve tan hermoso con su traje blanco y su pelo lleno de flores… a su lado, Máscara gruñe. Ni siquiera en su propia boda a quitado esa mala cara.

El dulce Afrodita se acerca a la frente del durmiente en mis brazos y le da un beso en la frente.

.-. Gracias por el regalo, Kiki.

Y que regalo, al niño se le ocurrió regalarles un par de arcillos dorados hechos por él mismo. Como su maestro, no puedo estar más orgulloso.

Te miro y ambos emprendemos el camino a la salida. Caminamos en silencio, uno junto al otro. Llegamos a mi templo y mientras tú te cambias yo recuesto a mi aprendiz, a ese que en mis lujuriosas fantasías siempre siento que despertaremos con nuestros gritos.

Regreso a mi cuarto y me saco la ropa, te encuentro sentado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrío.

Me acerco a ti y te rodeo con mis brazos. Es extraño que todo sentimiento de lujuria desaparezca cuando hacemos esto… dormir, abrazados el uno del otro.

Observo el anillo que reposa en tu dedo, y pensar que solo falta un mes para nuestra boda.

Acaricio tus cabellos y beso suavemente tus labios, tú sonríes.

.-. Buenas noches, hasta mañana Mu.

.-. Hasta mañana… Shiryu.

_Fin.

* * *

_

Hola! Escrita a las 2:00 y acabada a las 3:00 de la mañana! Todo el día me estuvo dando vueltas esta historia, nació como a las 10 de ayer y hoy ya la tenía lista!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta historia pertenece a una línea de tiempo de tres historias. Esta de MuXShiryu, una de AfroxMáscara que es la primera de hecho y la que viene pronto, el broche de oro.

Por cierto, la de **Solo para ti,** de Mascara y Afrodita¡LA VOY A CONTINUAR, ESTÉN PENDIENTES!

Espero les haya gustado¡BESOS A TODO MUNDO!

Lady Grayson


End file.
